


The Proposal

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Derek proposes to Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Opening the front door, Stiles lugged his armful of groceries inside the house and was just starting to put them away when he heard a scream from the direction of the bedroom and Derek rushed into the kitchen.

“Stiles, there’s a hairy centipede in our bedroom,” he said, poking Stiles to get his attention.

“Okay, so go kill it,” Stiles replied, completely unfazed by the news.

“No, you kill the centipedes, I kill the spiders. That’s the agreement,” Derek moaned, following his boyfriend around the kitchen as Stiles unpacked the groceries.

“How are you this afraid that you won’t even kill the damn thing? You’re an Alpha werewolf, and you’re terrified of a little tiny centipede.”

“They aren’t scary, they’re creepy! And most people, including Scott, agree with me.”

“Most people aren’t a werewolf,” Stiles reasoned, putting the milk away. “And Scott developed that fear before he became one.”

“Will you please just go kill it, Stiles? I have stuff I need to get to in there,” Derek replied, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzling his neck.

“Oh my God, fine. Get me a shoe while I put the eggs away, you baby.”

Closing the fridge, Stiles took the proffered shoe from Derek and headed over to their bedroom. Opening the door he stopped dead, staring at the bed where Derek had spelled out ‘will you marry me’ in rose petals. Turning, he looked down at where Derek was kneeling in their doorway, a small jewelry box in hand, with a plain silver ring nestled in it.

“What the hell is this,” he squeaked out, finally finding his voice again.

“I’m proposing to you, you moron,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course!” Stiles exclaimed, practically leaping at Derek, who toppled over and landed with Stiles on top of him.

“I can’t believe,” Stiles said, interspersing his words with kisses, “that you lured me in here on the pretense of needing to kill a centipede.”

“I needed a good excuse that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. Glad it worked,” Derek replied, laughing.

Pushing Stiles off of him, Derek sat up and, grabbing the jewelry box, he took out the ring and slid it onto Stiles’ left ring finger.

“So, how long did it take you to arrange the petals?” Stiles asked, gesturing towards the bed.

“About half an hour. I was worried they wouldn’t be legible.”

“Well, wanna see how long it’ll take to mess them up?” Stiles asked, grinning.

Laughing, Derek scooped up his boyfriend and carried him over to the bed. Putting him down, Derek crawled onto the bed and began kissing him. It only took them a few seconds to destroy the rose petals completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me or leave me prompts at http://avengers-avenging-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
